Recently, a solid-state imaging element is mounted in a wide variety of devices such as imaging devices and mobile terminals.
However, capacities of batteries included in the devices such as the imaging devices and the mobile terminals are limited. Thus, a technology for reducing electric power consumption of the solid-state imaging element has been required.
In order to address this, there has been known a technique for reducing pixel loads in drive operation performed, by the solid-state imaging element, on a single row or a plurality of rows each time, for the purpose of increasing the speed and to reduce the electric power consumption (see Patent Literature 1).